


Just talking

by figaro



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figaro/pseuds/figaro





	Just talking

”Hey, Jason, I, uh—I—I’d like—I mean…”  
  
“You’d like what, Timmy?”  
  
“I’d like to—Never mind.”

“Hey, no… C’mere, babe. Yeah, that’s—c’mon, straddle my lap. Yeah, like that. Now, tell me what you were going to say.”  
  
“It’s kind of hard when you…you make it pretty hard to focus when you do that.”  
  
“Multitask, Timmy.”  
  
“And I wish you’d stop calling me T—I wish—oh, god…”  
  
“Focus. Tell me.”  
  
“There’s no—unh—there’s no need to. We’re already doing it.”  
  
“Doing what, _Timmy_?”  
  
“You’re an ass, Jason. You know what I mean.”  
  
“Heh, yep. I just wanna hear you say it. So say it.”  
  
“I’m under no obligation to— _nnh!_ ”  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
“Jason…”  
  
“Tell me you wanna fool around a little.”  
  
“Right, fine; I want to fool around a little.”  
  
“Tell me you want me to kiss you…here.”  
  
“Hnh—”  
  
“…and here… Tell me, Tim.”  
  
“I want you to—to k-kiss my neck.”  
  
“Mhm..?”  
  
“Oh…yes. Just like that. A-and my…ear.”  
  
“Mmh.”  
  
“My cheek, m-my—”  
  
“Yeah, keep talking to me. Tell me what you want.”  
  
“My shirt! I-I mean, take my shirt off. Please.”  
  
“Yeah, sure thing.”  
  
“No, don’t just toss it over there, don’t— _Oh!_ Jason, my nipple, oh _fuck_.”  
  
“Mmm, love it when you curse; love it when you say ‘fuck’. Do it again.”  
  
“F-fuck.”  
  
“Good one. Now try it without the stutter.”  
  
“Fuck you, Jason.”  
  
“Awesome. Again.”  
  
“Fuck you.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Fu—oh, f—god, Jason, fuck yes, _please!_ ”  
  
“More.”  
  
“Please, Jason, your fingers…”  
  
“What about them?”  
  
“They feel so good. I want them—”  
  
“You want them? Tell me _where_ you want them, Tim.”  
  
“I-inside me. Please.”  
  
“Fuck. You want me to finger you a little? Maybe warm you up for something else? How many do you want?”  
  
“Oh, god, I don’t know.”  
  
“Yeah you do, you’re just shy about it. And, see, there’s no reason to be shy when you already have my hand down your pants. You talk to me, Timmy. You talk and tell me what to do and I’ll give you whatever you need. How many fingers do you want inside you?”  
  
“I don’t—Three.”  
  
“Good boy. You want three fingers, you get three fingers. Now get off me, get those pants off, get the lube and get back on my lap.”  
  
“Yes. Yes, alright.”  
  
“Mm, you look mighty fine like that, know that? No, keep the shorts on; keep ‘em on, and turn around.”  
  
“Jason…”  
  
“Perfect. _Now_ take them off. Oh, baby, you got the _sweetest_ ass. Never get tired of looking at it. Shake it for me?”  
  
“ _Jason._ ”  
  
“Heh, no..? Worth a try. Anyways, lube, lap.”  
  
“Yes, _Sir_.”  
  
“Don’t give me that shit, Tim. We both know you like it when I boss you around a little.”  
  
“Ah, well…yes.”  
  
“So why are you still standing there? Chop chop, kid. The faster you do this, the faster you’ll have me finger fucking you.”  
  
“Yes. Yes, Jason.”  
  
“Now, there’s a _real_ good boy. Mm yeah, get back on me, and c’mere. Need to kiss you.”  
  
“ _Mmphh_ —”  
  
“Mm…sorry? What was that?”  
  
“You could—Why tell me to kiss you when you just grab me by the neck anyways?”  
  
“Er, proper etiquette?”  
  
“Hn. Ass.”  
  
“Right, about that… Give me the lube, and tell me again what you want, while I get my fingers slick. And remember, Tim, just ask and you’ll get it. The more specific you are…”  
  
“Why are you so insistent on having me talk dirty?”  
  
“It’s cute. Hot. Turns me on.”  
  
“I suppose I can see where you’re coming from.”  
  
“Bet you can, kid. After all, there are few things you like better than me running my dirty mouth in bed, yeah?”  
  
“I can think of a lot of things I like better, but your point stands.”  
  
“Mm. Now ask for my fingers.”  
  
“Please, ah… Please fuh— f-fu—”  
  
“Deep breath, Timmy.”  
  
“Damn it, _fuck_ me, Jason.”  
  
“Anything you say.”  
  
“Oh! _Oh._ ”  
  
“That feel good?”  
  
“ _Yes!_ ”  
  
“Glad to hear it. _Christ_ , you’re tight. Wasn’t _that_ long since I fucked you, was it?”  
  
“Six—hnh—six days.”  
  
“Long enough, then… Ready for two?”  
  
“Yes… And, Jason, please…”  
  
“Please what?”  
  
“Fuck, please…please don’t make me talk, please—you. You do the talking. I love— _nnh!_ ”  
  
“Jesus fuck, babe, sure, yeah, whatever you say. If that’s what you want, you get it. Wouldn’t ever deny you, Tim, wouldn’t…fucking _hell_ , you look hot like this. Spread your thighs a little more… Yeah. Gonna put three in now, alright?”  
  
“Yes…Yes…”  
  
“God, look at you, all flushed, all hungry, so hungry for me, baby, for more, for my fingers, for my fucking _dick._ ”  
  
“Please, Jason…”  
  
“Oh yeah, you keep begging. You do that, and I’ll keep fucking you. Just. Like. This”  
  
“Ah! _Ah!_ ”  
  
“ _Yes_ , Tim. Make noise for me. Fuck, you know I’m gonna put my dick in you in a little while, right? Gonna have you sink down on it and fuck yourself on it, and I’m gonna watch you, gonna watch you lose it a little bit. Soften you up. Get you all nice and hot and desperate before I flip us over and fuck you through the mattress. Wanna make you scream, Tim. Make you fucking _cry_ for me.”  
  
“ _Jason!_ I need—I _need._ ”  
  
“Yeah, you do, I know you do. Don’t worry, I’ve got you. Just—get up on your knees for me a little? Good boy. Stay like that while I grab the lube and—mm, love your sharp little teeth, baby. Fine, that’s fine; keep gnawing on my neck while I get myself ready for you.”  
  
“God, _please_ …”  
  
“Easy. You know I love you desperate, but, fuck, sweetie, you sound _pained_. Just breathe for a sec? Breathe and—yeah, there. Slowly, ok? Sit down slowly. Like that; nice and easy; nice and—oh, fucking hell oh jesus _fuck_. Oh, fuck, you feel good… You feel it? Feel how good it is?”  
  
“You feel…you feel huge.”  
  
“Heh— _nh_ —nah, it’s you that’s small. All the way down, now, slowly— _hngh!_ —I said _slowly,_ Tim. Jesus.”  
  
“I can’t. Can’t—I have to move, Jason.”  
  
“Then move. Just—christ, go easy on yourself, Tim; go easy on _me_. Gonna make me come if you keep that up.”  
  
“That’s— _ah_ —that’s kind of the point.”  
  
“Yeah but…but… Shit I forgot what I was about to say. Doesn’t matter, doesn’t matter at all, keep doing that, keep _squeezing_. You want me to come I’m… I’m fine with that.”  
  
“ _Hnh—hnnh_ ”  
  
“Oh man, you’ve got the sweetest. Little. _Ass_. And you fucking well know how to use it, you little—”  
  
“ _Yes!_ ”  
  
“You…you…oh fuck, keep _talking_ to me, Timmy. I’m sorry, I’m really— But I need your voice, please… please just tell me what to _do_.”  
  
“ _Fuck_ me, Jason.”  
  
“Fuck, anything you say.”  
  
“ _Need_ you.”  
  
“Need you too, baby. Put your arms around my neck, ‘kay? And your legs around my waist, yeah. Show me how strong you are. Squeeze me. Hold tight and let me just—yeah. Fuck, you look so good on your back, you’re beautiful; makes me wanna just—”  
  
“N-no, you are. You’re beautiful, J-Jason—please, harder. Harder.”  
  
“Shit, save the compliments for someone who deserves ‘em, alright? And— _nnh_ —like this? Just gonna let you know I’m not gonna last like this, you feel way too good.”  
  
“Doesn’t matter. Please, just don’t stop.”  
  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.”  
  
“Good. That’s— _oh!_ —good. Give me—”  
  
“Anything, Tim. But, heh, right now—right now I’m about to come, I hope that’s—”  
  
“ _Yes!_ ”  
  
“Love you. Love you so much, love—oh fuck, oh _fuck_ , _fuck!_ ”  
  
“Jason… _Jay!_ ”  
  
“Yeah… Yeah, just—just give me a sec to—mm, you little _beast_. Love you like this, all desperate to come, making noise for me, working your ass for me. Just—ow. No, hey no, that didn’t mean stop; my cock can take a little punishment if it means you’re getting off.”  
  
“I’m so _close_.”  
  
“I know, I know. Here, let me help a little.”  
  
“God, Jason, your hand!”  
  
“Wrapped around your sweet little cock, baby. Now come for me.”  
  
“Yes. Definitely. Absolutely. Oh! _Oh!_ ”  
  
“Damn, that’s hot, so fucking hot. Good _boy_.”  
  
“…Fuck.”  
  
“You can say that again. Heh—ow—listen, I really need to pull out. Just take a deep breath, so I can… There we go. Mm, look at you.”  
  
“Yes. I think I need a shower, I’m all—”  
  
“Sweaty. Messy. Sticky. You’re gorgeous.”  
  
“You’ve the strangest criteria for what’s to be considered gorgeous.”  
  
“And _you_ have your vocabulary back. Good to have your brain back online?”  
  
“Yes. I—yes. But—”  
  
“You really need a shower, I hear you. Here, up we go.”  
  
“Jason, there’s really no need to carry me. I can walk just fine.”  
  
“You’re telling me your legs aren’t jelly right now?”  
  
“I—oh, alright, fine. Carry me to the bathroom.”  
  
“Yes, _Sir._ ”  
  
“Very funny, Jason.”  
  
“I try my best.”  
  
oOo


End file.
